


"Is that my shirt?"

by kneephobic



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, not really in a relationship just flirting n crushing, sweet short n gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneephobic/pseuds/kneephobic
Summary: Evan accidentally steals Jared's shirt. Based off a prompt.





	"Is that my shirt?"

**Author's Note:**

> im love them

**** Jared accidentally forgot a t-shirt at Evan’s, and while Evan  _ did _ intend on telling him and returning it, he always forgot. Or at least that’s he told himself, pretending that the butterfly feeling in his stomach every time he picked up the shirt and thought of Jared was his regular anxiety.

 

  Evan was particularly rushed to get to school, having slept in. He grabbed the first shirt he saw, his pants, shoes and backpack and ran out the front door, saying a quick goodbye to Heidi. 

 

  It was only when he was standing outside the school that he realized  _ what _ shirt he was wearing.

 

 “Oh god…” he mumbled to himself. 

 

 “Hey, Ev!” he heard the one and only Jared Kleinman say, as he was holdig the front door open.. 

 

  “Oh, hey, Jared…” he said, walking towards him.  _ Oh my god, he's gonna think I'm such a creep! I'm wearing his shirt that he doesn't even know I have! Thats like, super-creep material! _ Evan thought, as he was slowly approaching his friend.

 

 Jared furrowed his brows, “Hey man,  **is that my shirt?** ”

 

  “Oh, um, this, well, you see-” Evan stuttered out.

 

 “Don't worry, dude. Looks good on you.” Jared smirked, “C’mon, we're gonna be late.” he said and headed to class.

  
  Evan would later deny that he went home and squealed like a lovesick schoolgirl into the shirt that was now apparently his.


End file.
